1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle for the handicapped people, and more particularly to a wheeled vehicle having a detachable rear frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wheeled vehicle for the handicapped people mainly comprises a main frame, a seat, a direction control device, a power source, a shock-absorber, two front wheels, and two rear wheels.
However, the conventional wheeled vehicle has a fixed construction, so that all of the parts of the conventional wheeled vehicle are fixed and cannot be detached from each other, thereby wasting the storage space. In addition, the conventional wheeled vehicle has a fixed construction and cannot be folded, thereby causing inconvenience in transportation of the conventional wheeled vehicle.